


What If It Hurts Like Hell (I know the wreckage so well)

by Apsacta



Series: Cover (me with love) [3]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apsacta/pseuds/Apsacta
Summary: (Sometimes, I think you’re the dumbest person I’ve ever met)
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Cover (me with love) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803088
Comments: 20
Kudos: 53





	What If It Hurts Like Hell (I know the wreckage so well)

**Author's Note:**

> (This is turning into a series of me writing about twoset but not really about twoset).

∞ [**What If This Is All the Love You Ever Get** (Snow Patrol Cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZiSNi2ZTco) – Andrzej Fenner∞

“Why do you love the viola?”

“It makes me feel better about myself, cause I don’t own one. Unlike someone who has a viola.”

“This is funny to you? You dickhead.” 

_(Sometimes, I think you’re the dumbest person I’ve ever met. I mean, have you seen the way you act even when everyone’s watching? )_

“Do you guys get mad at each other?”

“Everyone asks that! Why do people always ask that?”

“I think people just wanna know…”

_(You say we never fight, we always talk things through. But you know that’s a lie, right? We leave so much unsaid.)_

“What are we filming again?”

“Geez man, it’s the fifth take. Get coffee or something.”

_(You’re so clueless, always flailing around, headless chicken, my scatter-brained of a best friend.)_

“This was a stupid idea…”

“Every twoset video…”

_(I know you too well, perhaps. All your flaws and your blemishes, your stupid mistakes and your vain pursuits.)_

“Why are you laughing? Dude, come on. Let’s wrap this up.”

“… ding… ding ding.”

_(You laugh so loud, at nothing, like a child, ugly wheezing, you laugh until you’re crying, you dumbass, leaving me to pick up the pieces.)_

“You looked so fucked, man!”

“Hey, I was tired!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…”

_(Your face. People call you cute all the time. But they don’t know the sleep-filled eyes and the half-eaten words, the worry lines and the tight-lipped smiles like I do.)_

“What is the future of classical music?”

“You can answer that one.”

“Gee, thanks man.”

_(Your brain. God, your brain is such a complex place. Even I get lost sometimes.)_

“If you had to choose between being a soloist and twoset, which one would you choose. Honest answer…”

_(Slow down, please. Slow down. Give me time to catch up with you. In my nightmares you leave me behind and nothing makes sense anymore. I’m nothing if not with you. Slow down, please. Slow down. Give me time to catch up with you.)_

“Why do you think music is so important?”

“I’ll let you answer that one.”

“You sure? I mean, I could go on forever...”

“Oh, I know man, I know.”

_(Your brain. God, your brain is such a complex place. Even I get lost sometimes.)_

“Dude, your eyes! How long since you last slept, bro?”

“Dunno. Can’t sleep. Need to practice. We promised…”

“Please get some rest. People can wait.”

_(Your face. People call you cute all the time. But they don’t know the sleep-filled eyes and the half-eaten words, the worry lines and the tight-lipped smiles like I do.)_

“What did the violist say…”

“Duuuuude. I spilled my drink.”

“What did the vio- dude, why are you laughing, I didn’t say anything.”

_(You laugh so loud, at nothing, like a child, ugly wheezing, you laugh until you’re crying, you dumbass, leaving me to pick up the pieces.)_

“Bro, we suck.”

“It’s your turn to play that part…”

“Dude, I’m having a moment here…”

“Okay, let’s turn off the camera for a second. Take a breather.”

_(I know you too well, perhaps. All your flaws and your blemishes, your stupid mistakes and your vain pursuits.)_

“Why are you looking at me like that? Dude, stop staring. You’re making me self-conscious.”

“I’m not staring. You are.”

_(You’re so clueless, always flailing around, headless chicken, my scatter-brained of a best friend.)_

“What’s the best thing about being on tour with me?”

“…”

“Nothing comes up? Well that’s nice.”

_(You say we never fight, we always talk things through. But you know that’s a lie, right? We leave so much unsaid.)_

“Some people meet the love of their life in uni…”

“… not that we recommend doing that. You should be practicing!”

_(Sometimes, I think you’re the dumbest person I’ve ever met. I mean, have you seen the way I act even when everyone’s watching?)_

“Why do you love the viola?”

“It makes me feel better about myself, cause I don’t own one. Unlike someone who has a viola.”

“This is funny to you? You dickhead.” 

_(I love you, even though I'll never say.)_

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started writing something entirely different and then sad happened and you get this. Make of it what you want. (yes, I’m going to post all of these. because.)
> 
> A couple of days ago, [**enlaurement24**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enlaurement24/pseuds/enlaurement24) did this thing with italicized thoughts in [**étude (in togetherness)**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085158/chapters/61049077#workskin) and it has consumed my thoughts ever since. Basically, this is hers.
> 
> (Also, I don't think I need to say, but tell people how you really feel about them. To their faces. Learning it when it's too late hurts).


End file.
